Personnages
right Il existe actuellement seize personnages jouables dans Don't Starve '''et les '''DLCs. Chacun d'eux a un nom commençant par la lettre W (excepté Maxwell qui est un surnom, son nom véritable étant William Carter... Encore un W). Le premier personnage disponible du jeu est Wilson et les autres peuvent être débloqués au fil des parties avec l'accumulation d'expérience. Le gain d'expérience dépend de la durée de la partie, avec un plafond maximum d'expérience à 5000. Chaque personnage possède des avantages et des inconvénients qui lui sont propres. Les personnages Wes et Maxwell se débloquent via le mode aventure. Deux personnages ont été ajoutés dans le DLC Reign of Giants : Wigfrid et Webber. Pour débloquer Wigfrid, il est nécessaire d'accumuler de l'expérience, pour Webber, il se débloque en faisant des actions spécifiques pendant une partie. Quatre personnages ont été ajoutés dans le DLC Shipwrecked : Walani, Warly, Wilbur, et Woodlegs. Walani et Warly se débloque en accumulant de l’expérience, tandis que pour Wilbur et Woodlegs il faut réaliser des actions spécifiques pendant une partie. Deux personnages ont été ajoutés dans le DLC ''Hamlet'' : Warbucks, Wilba et Wormwood. Le premier se débloque par gain d'expérience, alors que la seconde nécessite une action spécifique. Wormwood quant à lui est directement disponible. Si le joueur n'a pas débloqué un personnage, le cadre de la description ne contiendra que "L'inconnu" et sera recouvert de chaînes se croisant fermées par un cadenas. center La voix de chaque personnage est remplacée par un instrument de musique (à part Wes qui, étant un mime, ne parle pas. Il ne parle que dans le cas où il "ne peut pas faire ça"). Chaque personnage a ses propres commentaires quand il analyse ou observe un objet ou une créature. Chaque personnage possède également une habilité, une caractéristique qui lui est propre. Personnages non terminés Il y a plusieurs personnages additionnels dans le jeu Don't Starve. Ces personnages n'existent que sous la forme de portraits, fichiers sons et autres éléments trouvés dans les dossiers du jeu. Pour une liste de ces personnages non implémentés, veuillez vous référer à la page Personnages non implémentés. Personnages de Mods Sur la version PC du jeu Don't Starve, les personnages créés par les utilisateurs du jeu peuvent être publiés sur le Worshop de Steam ou sur le forum de Klei en utilisant les outils de création de mods de Don't Starve. Une fois téléchargé, le personnage peut être inséré dans les directory du jeu. Quand le jeu redémarre, il faut activer le bouton des Mods et le nouveau personnage sera alors disponible après un deuxième redémarrage. ' Déblocage des personnages' rightDe nouveaux personnages sont déblocables en gagnant de l'expérience (XP). Cette expérience est donnée quand le personnage meurt ou s'enfuit du monde dans lequel il se trouve en utilisant le machin en bois.Et oui c’est GÉNIALE Un écran résumant la situation (cf. ci-contre) apparaît à la fin de chaque monde et montre combien de temps (en jours) le personnage est resté en vie. Chaque jour de survie rapporte 20 exp. Plus le personnage survit dans une partie, plus il y a d'expérience gagnée. D'autres personnages ne sont pas déblocables via l'expérience et doivent être débloqués dans différentes étapes du jeu. cf. tableau ci-dessous. ' ' Personnages Non jouables ' Maxwell (Antagoniste)' Maxwell apparaît avant le début de chaque partie et dit : "Say pal, you don't look so good. You bette'r find something to eat before night comes!" (Dis donc l'ami, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Tu devrais trouver quelque chose à manger avant que la nuit ne tombe!"). Il disparaît avant que le joueur ne prenne commande de son personnage. Comme montré dans la vidéo "Forbidden Knowledge ", Maxwell donne à Wilson le savoir nécessaire pour construire une impressionante machine qui le capture dès son activation. Maxwell n'apparaîtra pas en début de partie quand le joueur joue avec Maxwell. En lieu et place, le personnage dira "Freedom, at last" c'est-à-dire "Enfin libre!" ' ' Abigail Elle aime bien dormir aussi. Abigail est la sœur jumelle de Wendy et son avantage. Elle peut être invoquée grâce à la fleur d'Abigail.'' ' '''Divers *Tous les personnages jouables sont nommés avec un W, à part Maxwell. Dans le code du jeu, Maxwell est écrit "Waxwell", pour être en phase avec les autres personnages et pour ne pas être confondu avec le Maxwell non jouable. Le trailer, dit par ailleurs que le vrai nom de Maxwell est William Carter. *Les noms des personnages commençant par W n'étaient pas intentionnels au départ, mais Klei a décidé de continuer sur cette lancée. *Au départ Wolfgang était débloqué après Wendy. *Tous les personnages sont ambidextre grâce à leur design symétrique. *Avant l'implémentation des personnages de Shipwrecked, chacun d'eux possédait un portait bloqué dans le menu de sélection des personnages. Leur titre était tous "Le non terminé", leur devise "Ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas encore fini" et leur caractéristique était "N'est pas encore arrivé sur l'île". Galerie Wilton portrait.png Croissance barbe wilson.jpg Insolation Wilson.png Light Bulb Protecting Wilson From Grue.png Divining Rod Wilson.png Wilson et la glacière.png Wilson talking.png Wilson barbe-courte face.jpg Wilson imberbe face.jpg Wilson portrait.png Willow jeu.png Willow portrait.png Shipwrecked Woodie.png Woodie.png Maxwell inGame.png Maxwell portrait.png Dontstarve maxwell.jpg Wendy près d'un buisson à baies-InGame.png Wendy talking.png Wendy portrait.png 4 Wolfgang.png Wolfgang portrait.png 6 Wickerbottom.png Wickerbottom portrait.png Wes ingame.png Wes-InGame.png Wes portrait.png WX lightning dusk.png 40px-WX-78 portrait.png 5 WX-78.jpg WX-78 portrait.png Webber portrait.png Wilbur portrait.png pl:Postacie en:characters Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Espace catégorie